Scarred For Life
by XxWithBrokenWingsXx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share a hotel room during Nationals. Wes and David are dead-set on getting them together. Pointless Kurt/Blaine oneshot!


**TITLE: Scarred For Life**

**RATING: T (Unfortunately, doesn't get **_**too**_** detailed! Haha! :D)**

**SUMMARY: Kurt and Blaine share a hotel room before Nationals. Kurt's amazed; it's on the beach, the room is **_**huge, **_**and he feels it's the time to finally further the relationship. Too bad Wes and David share the room next to theirs. **

**(A/N) The story line is partially from the song TEENAGE DREAM by KATY PERRY (I don't own that, either, dammit.) in a certain part. This is just a pointless one-shot, and it won't be a sequel unless I get an idea, but that would be hard, considering this has no plot whatsoever! :)**

**WARNING: Uhm... intended guy on guy heavy making out and sex. Don't worry the sex isn't too detailed! And also, be warned of the extremely out-of-character actions emitted from the main two! Haha!**

**PAIR: Kurt/Blaine Klaine, Blurt, Kurt CoBlaine, call it what you will!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, when I looked in the mirror this morning, I **_**still**_** didn't look like Ryan Murphy! I don't own the characters: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, or others. And I don't own Glee, for Godssake. **

**All mistakes are mine! (HAHA! I OWN SOMETHING!)**

**ENJOY!**

(Okay, so here's the part of Teenage Dream that I got the idea from! It's my all-time favorite part!)

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_And built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete!_

OoOoOoO

"Oh my God! Kurt, guess what?" Blaine trembled in excitement, acting very out of character. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who was acting not as the usual calm, cool, and collected mentor, but rather as a young child before Christmas.

"What?" Kurt mumbled, returning is gaze to the textbook in his hands. He squawked in surprise when a hand snatched the book away.

"This is no time for studying! Only time for carelessness and spontaneous actions and fun!" Blaine began cavorting around Kurt, humming under his breath.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Blaine we all love so dearly?" Kurt reached for the book, but it was tossed across the room.

"Awww, Kurty Wurty woves me!" Blaine smirked, pinching Kurt's cheeks. _I wish_... Blaine pouted.

"Haha, right," the taller counter-tenor retorted, rolling his eyes, but all the while, a dark blush trailed down his neck. _Curse my ivory skin! _He groaned inwardly.

"Don't get mad, Kurt, I'm just extremely excited because I just found some amazing information as to where Nationals is being held. You know, because sometimes New York can get boring!" He grinned.

"But... but I wanted to go to New York!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms. He let a frown plaster itself on his face.

"You know, Kurt. You look way better when you smile," Blaine pointed out. "Please? Smile..." He paused to poke Kurt's soft cheek. "Smile..." He poked a little harder. "Smile, please? For me?"

Blaine put on a puppy dog face and the corner of Kurt's lips twitched quickly.

"Fine, whatever!" Kurt grumbled. "Where is Nationals at, and why did you find out before me? I'm a warbler, too!"

"I'm the lead soloist, Kurt. I'm told many things first. And how am I sure I can trust you not to spill the secret?"

"I won't, I promise!" Kurt groaned.

"Pinky promise!" Blaine laughed, wiggling his pinky in the air.

"That's more of a Brittany-Santana thing! No, we need something else," Kurt tapped his chin. "Oh!" He smiled widely, properly dazzling Blaine.

Then, Kurt took his finger and drew a 'B' over his heart. Blaine looked at him, confused.

"Now, you draw a 'K'. It'll be our way of showing that we'll keep the others' secret! See, you draw a 'K', 'cause you're either keeping your secret with me, or keeping my secret with you. Same goes for the 'B' over my heart! Get it?" Kurt laughed a little.

Blaine found the motion endearing. He nodded and drew a 'K' over his heart.

"So..." Kurt paused. "Whereisit?Whereisit?Whereisit?" He jumped up and down rapidly.

"Calm down, Kurt!" Blaine smiled.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Kurt whined, scooting towards Blaine, allowing his lower lips to poke out and quiver. Blaine groaned and covered his eyes.

"Not the face!" His hands were drawn away from his eyes by a big-eyed Kurt.

_Such beautiful eyes. I never could choose their color. I could literally drown in them. Dammit, Blaine, he's younger. Stop it! ...Oh, how I wish I could kiss those dark lips of his..._

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the 'voice of an angel'.

"Please? Blaine?" Kurt begged.

"Ugh! Fine!" Blaine gave up. "It's somewhere in California! Near the beach, and our hotel is _on _the beach. That's all I know! Now stop looking at me with those eyes!"

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt cried out. "California! Ah!" He stood and began to bounce up and down. Then, he stopped suddenly. "Whadaya mean, 'those eyes?'"

"Uh, you just made yourself look extremely sad."

"Oh," Kurt nodded. Again, Blaine thought to himself. _And they make me want to wrap you in my arms and keep you away from everyone else and hug you and kiss you and make love with you and... Oh God... Too far..._

"What'd you say?" Kurt murmured, looking up from his phone, wide-eyed yet again. _He couldn't have just said that..._

_Oh, God! Did I just say that out loud? _Blaine panicked.

"Uh... nothing..." Blaine replied quickly. "Wait, Kurt, you can't tell anyone! Not Mercedes or Finn or even your parents. I mean, Wes and David don't even know yet.

Kurt grumbled and tapped a few things on the screen before rolling his eyes and slipping it into his back pocket. "Fine."

"Thank you."

OoOoOoO

"Hey, Kurt? You done packing yet?" Blaine pushed the door open. He was met by the sight of Kurt trying his hardest to zip up an expensive-looking suitcase. He continued to grunt and shove the lid down, yanking on the zipper. "Kurt? Let me help."

He moved forward and put some weight on the lid, grabbing for the zipper. His hand covered Kurt's, and together, they zipped the suitcase shut.

"Finally!" Kurt exclaimed, slightly flushed. He quickly fixed his hair and clothes. "Thank you, Blaine." Then, he turned and counted the number of suitcases.

"... 3... 4... 5... 6... Yep, that's it!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Kurt, um, we are going to be in California for five days, considering we're going there a few days early. Do you _really _need that many suitcases?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Blaine, it takes more than a brush and clothes to look this amazing," Kurt smiled, trailing a hand down his body sexily, adding in a few hip shakes. He laughed out loud, oblivious to the fact that Blaine's heart skipped a few beats, and that his eyes followed Kurt's hand. And he was definitely unknowing to the fact that Blaine's pants got a tiny bit tighter.

"Oh," Blaine swallowed loudly. "Right. Okay, anyways, you and I are sitting next to each other on the plane." His voice quivered a little at the last word.

OoOoOoO

Kurt and Blaine stood and watched as their bags were tossed into the baggage area. Kurt was biting his lip as the man grabbed his bag. He groaned as they simply threw it.

"If they ruin my Marc freaking Jacobs suitcase set, heads _will _go rolling. That, I promise."

Blaine only laughed softly as the Warblers were led to the plane. When they began to climb the steps, Blaine became a tiny bit tremulous. Kurt noticed, but he shook it off.

Then, they sat down at their designated seats. Wes and David were behind them. After about fifteen minutes, the pilot announced that they would be taking off in approximately five minutes. Blaine's hands shook, and his lower lip was now undergoing torture caused by his teeth. Kurt noticed, but didn't ignore it.

"Blaine?" Kurt moved closer. "Are you afraid of planes?"

Blaine simply nodded.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, I'll be with you the whole way." He grabbed Blaine's hand and forced him to look up. Blaine's heart jumped at the contact, as did Kurt's.

"If you want, I'll hold your hand, too." Kurt smiled lovingly.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"Aww, Wes, look at the two lovebirds!" David grinned, leaning forward.

"I wish they'd just realize they love each other and kiss or something, 'cause I'm getting tired of Blaine ogling over Kurt." Wes grumbled.

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed, but rolled their eyes. Both were secretly thinking to themselves.

_Like Blaine would love me..._

_Oh, dammit! Wes, David... Shut up! I don't _ogle_ over him! _

Then, the airplane began to move. Blaine's eyes widened, and Kurt reached for his hand. Kurt pulled Blaine's hand into his own lap, while his other hand traced circles into Blaine's shoulder and back.

"It's okay, Blaine. We're just taking off. That's all," Kurt murmured, his mouth near to Blaine's ear. "Why don't you just go to sleep, and I'll wake you up when we get to Los Angeles?"

Blaine sighed and let his eyes slide shut. Because of Kurt's soothing motions and words, it wasn't long before Blaine was softly snoring, his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt let his own head rest on Blaine's head. He sighed in contentment and looked out the window. He, too, fell asleep quickly.

OoOoOoO

Wes looked at the two and frowned. "How the hell do they not realize that they love each other? It's weird! They act all lovey-dovey around the other, but then they're like, 'No... he doesn't love me!' Ugh!"

"Well, just think about it like this, Wes. Blaine and Kurt are going to share a hotel room on the beach. Maybe something will happen?" David wiggled his eyebrows.

"I hope so... but seriously? Ew. Grossest mental image. Ever!" Wes cried, covering his eyes theatrically. David only laughed.

OoOoOoO

"Kurt," David smiled, tapping on the younger boy's shoulder. He stirred, looked at his and Blaine's tangled hands, smiled, and fell back asleep. "Kurt, we're coming up to L.A."

"Leave me alone," Kurt mumbled.

"You have to get up." David shook his shoulder gently.

"I don't wanna get up," he frowned.

"Kurt, get the hell up, now!" Wes groaned loudly, surprising Kurt, who woke with a start.

He looked at Wes and glared, then, he turned to the window and stared in awe.

"Blaine, wake up. We're almost to L.A." Kurt spoke gently.

Blaine sat up and looked out the window and smiled, to Kurt's surprise.

"Kurt, I actually went on a plane. Without throwing up!" He made a disgusted look. "All because of you. Thank you, so much."

He enveloped Kurt in his arms. Kurt gasped before hugging back. "Um, no problem."

"Kurt, I mean it. I would've had a panic attack without you. I-" he stopped himself. _I love you. _He thought.

"Oh. Okay." Kurt wondered what he was going to say.

OoOoOoO

Kurt gawked as he walked hand-in-hand (neither had the guts to let go) into the hotel lobby.

"What do you think?" Blaine smiled at him.

"It's... it's very, well, sublime!" Kurt attempted to sound not-so-awestruck.

Blaine laughed softly and waited until Mr. Thomas, their main chaperone, handed each of them room cards, checking names off of a clipboard. As they walked to the elevator, they gave the bellhop their room numbers.

"Okay, so, we're on the..." Blaine looked at the card. "Fifth floor."

Kurt pressed the button on the wall. "Holy Cheesus, seventeen floors!"

"Cheesus?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt simply waved his question off. "Long story," he mumbled.

"Well, we have," Blaine looked at his watch, "approximately three days and six hours until Nationals. We have nothing but time!" He grinned.

"You really want to know?" Kurt sighed.

"I asked, didn't I?"

Kurt spent the rest of the elevator ride and the time unpacking a little bit telling Blaine a story told to him by his step-brother.

"Wow, your brother sounds... weird? Interesting?" Blaine tried.

"Tell me about it!" Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes.

OoOoOoO

"Ohmigod, Blaine, come here!" Kurt said breathlessly. He was standing on the balcony. Blaine rushed to his side.

"What? What's wrong?" He panicked, seeing Kurt's dumbfounded face.

"Look. At. That. View!" Kurt swallowed, pointing to the beach and ocean. Blaine looked and his eyes were met with a beautiful sight. The sun was setting, and the last of the rays were reflecting off of the gentle waves. Multiple colors filled the sky; blue, pink, red, orange, gold, and purple.

They both watched in silence until the sun was completely gone, the sky was dark. Somehow, their hands were intertwined. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Blaine! Kurt!" Wes called out. "There's a party on the beach! We should crash it!" They heard David laughing. Blaine left to let them in and Kurt moved to get ready.

"I'm going to change!" Kurt claimed. They gave him odd looks. "What? It's a party, I'm not going in _this_!" He looked at the suit in disgust. He finally came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes, and all Blaine saw at first were Wes and David's jaws dropping. He turned to face Kurt, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Kurt was in a pair of sinfully-tight skinny jeans and a shirt that accentuated all of his subtle curves. His hair was purposely messy.

_Oh my God... so freaking sexy... _Blaine murmured to himself.

"You look amazing, Kurt!" Blaine said, his voice cracking and heightening by about an octave. It left Kurt smirking, and Wes and David laughing.

"Why don't we leave before Blaine starts dry hu- _oomph!_" David was interrupted by Blaine throwing a pillow at his face. Wes began to laugh, until he, too, had a pillow thrown in his face. Wes growled at Blaine, but his face broke into a grin when a pillow left Kurt's hands and surprised the back of Blaine's head.

"Point for Kurt!" David smiled.

"Whatever," Blaine smiled. "Let's get to this party!"

OoOoOoO

It had been about two hours since they had arrived at the party. There were too many people and the music was too loud, and because of the excess of people, Blaine had been split up from Kurt and still couldn't find him. He was very worried, because truthfully, Kurt was very good-looking, and there were a lot of creeps in the world.

Then, over the loud talking and deafening music, he heard a laugh that could only belong to Kurt. He followed it, and found Kurt surrounded by a group. An empty beer can slipped from his hand, and someone had placed another can into his hand.

Kurt saw Blaine with a slow realization. "Blaine!"

"Kurt? Are you drunk?" Blaine kneeled beside him.

"You have pretty eyes, Blainey," Kurt grinned lop-sided. Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt onto his feet. Kurt stumbled, but continued walking with Blaine's help.

Blaine finally got Kurt to their room, and Kurt collapsed on the bed.

"Stay here, Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing some money from his wallet. He left and headed towards the restaurant that was downstairs.

OoOoOoO

Blaine returned half an hour later with take-out food. He opened the door and gasped. There was a giant fort built out of sheets and pillows and chairs near Kurt's bed. His iHome was playing, and unsurprisingly, it was continuously looping on Teenage Dream.

He set the food down and called out, "Kurt?"

"If you want me, you gotta find me!" Kurt sang in a his clean high voice. Blaine sighed and found the entrance to the fort. He groaned as he crawled in, finding it to be very maze-like. He heard a giggle and followed it.

"Ah ha! I gotcha!" Blaine laughed as he pounced on Kurt, trapping him. "What did you do to the poor bedding?" He looked around, then down at the drunken boy.

"I was bored," Kurt shrugged. They both began laughing, and Blaine noticed their close distances of faces. He attempt to move back, but his head was suddenly trapped by Kurt's hands, and his lips were crushed against Kurt's. He groaned and began kissing back with just as much passion. They began rolling around a little bit, before Blaine realized something.

"Kurt, no stop," he murmured, pulling back. He saw the boy's crushed expression. "No, Kurt, I can't do this. You're drunk, and that means I'd be taking advantage of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. He, too, sat up. "Blaine, if I were actually in such a drunken stupor, do you really think I'd have the coordination to build a fort this... _splendiferous_ in approximately fifteen minutes?"

"Well-" Blaine stopped. "Wait. So, you're saying the drunkedness was just an act to get me back here alone?"

"It took you long enough to figure that out!" Kurt grinned, moving closer to Blaine.

"So, I'm fine with this now," Blaine smiled, trailing a finger down the side of Kurt's face.

"Well, in that case," Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine onto his back, ravaging his mouth once more. His lips moved down Blaine's jaw and to his neck. He sucked on his Adam's apple, extracting a groan from Blaine.

Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's shirt, pulling it up slowly, revealing an unscathed expanse of light skin. Kurt pulled back enough to slip the shirt off. He began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, pulling it back kissing the skin there. Kurt's lips began moving downward, until they reached the top of Blaine's pants. He began moving back up, to Blaine's disappointment.

He brought Blaine's earlobe between his teeth. "Just so you know, I'm a top."

Blaine looked at him with confusion until he realized what Kurt was talking about. His eyes widened and his body shivered with anticipation, and Kurt took this as acceptance. He began pulling Blaine's pants down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt murmured, kissing down Blaine's body again.

Blaine just nodded, and nearly screamed in pleasure at what Kurt could do with his mouth.

OoOoOoO

"Why'd we have to be stuck in the room next to those two?" Wes whined about thirty minutes later.

"Well, at least they finally realized they love each oth-" David was cut off by Blaine's voice, screaming Kurt's name. David's eyes widened, and Wes covered his head with a pillow.

"Gross!" David finished.

"Oh God, I'm scarred for life!" Wes whined from under the pillow.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**So? How'd I do? Review please? I'll love you forever! (:**

**(P.S. Oh, did anyone else practically cry for Kurt during last night episode? Silly Love Songs? But then they had that heart to heart, so I just know they love each other! (: Either that... or Puck better give up on Lauren and turn gay! :D Anyways... yeah... so, bye!)**


End file.
